The World Will Never Be Ugly To Me
by youwontfuckmyfrank
Summary: Okay,so I won't tell you the subject of this story, it's a surprise.All I want to say is that this is a Frerard multi-chaptered fanfic :D.I want to thank Charley for correcting my mistakes.It's really good having an English friend.I love you darling 3
1. Are We The Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frank or Gerard (I wish). This is pure fiction.**

**Happy reading ;)**

* * *

><p>Frank was different. His style had changed completely. The large clothes with green patterns he used to wear now replaced by ones that were tight and black.<p>

"What's wrong with you? You're not the same anymore…" Britney, the girl he was dating for a year and a half, had asked. But he ignored her and continued walking by the long, noisy, corridors. In fact, neither his cheerleader girlfriend, nor football - the sport that had made him so popular - seemed to interest him anymore.

Then the rumours started. There were some who said that he was brain washed. Others believed that Frank was kidnapped by aliens, and that this new person wasn't really him; but an alien who had possessed his body - in an attempt of world domination. Stupid ideas, in my opinion. The truth was just that something was _wrong_ with the most popular guy in high school. But what?

And the real proof was when he seated next to me and said "Hey Gerard." Let me explain; sitting next to me is basically social suicide.

So there I was, disbelieving, as someone so popular there sat themselves there; next to me, without even mocking me. "How do you know my name?" Was the first question that came into my mind.

He blushed slightly and looked down. "Why shouldn't I? You are the most unpopular person here and the "popular" ones find thousands of nicknames just to make fun of you."

"You said the popular ones, like you weren't one of them." I said, not even trying to keep the contempt out of my voice.

"I don't want to be anymore. I'm tired of the life I had."

"That's why you're here?" I asked, "Using me to become unpopular? Well, you can walk away if that's the case."

"No. I'm here because you seem like a nice and interesting person, and lonely, like me. And I don't want to be lonely anymore. Like I said, I need a new life, which means I need new friends." When he finished the last sentence, he added a smile.

"You think I'm nice? No one has ever said that to me before." I answered him in a low tone, a little bit ashamed for admitting that I had never really any good friends.

He looked at me, his eyes both sweet and kind. "There's always a first time for everything, right? C'mon, let's get out of here. This place is depressing." He got up, but I stayed where I was on the floor, like I was petrified. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Don't you wanna come?"

"Well, we have classes in 5 minutes." I said, my nerdy side rearing its head.

He looked at me and gave me a small smile. And for the first time, I realized how green his eyes truly were.

"C'mon, don't be like that. I promise you'll have fun." He said, reaching out his hand to me.

Still hesitating, I grabbed his hand and he quickly pulled me. For about 15 seconds his grip didn't loosen, and neither did mine. But then he blushed, looked to the side and backed up slowly, letting go of my hand softly and letting out a deep breath.

"Is it everything alright Frank?"

But, by that time, he was looking at the sky, lost in his mind. So I asked again.

"Huh? Oh, sure. Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" he said, grinning. "Well, let's go."

"To where?"

"Oh, don't you worry. I know the perfect place."

For about ten minutes, we didn't talk. Sometimes he looked at me, to make sure I was still following him.

"Have you lived here for long?" He finally asked.

"Since I was born. You?"

I used to live in NYC. I moved here when I was about 12. It's totally different, you know? NYC is all people, all noise, too much confusion… I prefer living here. Here I can be myself, you know? I don't need to care about what will the others say. I'm free here…" And then, he started to drift off into daydreams again.

"Sorry, but can I ask where are we going to?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"No. It's a surprise. All I can say is that we're almost there."

"Okay… Hey, Frank? Why aren't you talking?"

"Sorry. It's just… I'm feeling a little different, you know? I'm not very good company, am I? You don't mind do you…"

"No, it's fine." I said quickly, "I understand that this change of yours is a little too radical to be sorted in just one day. I was just worried that you were so quiet."

But before he could reply he looked forward and, with a small jump, yelled; "YAY! We're here."

I looked to the place he was pointing to and I saw a small island, connected to the shore only by an old, rusty bridge.

"This was the first and last place I visited with my dad." He said suddenly, I blinked.

"What happened to him?"

"He died. Two years ago. I'm fine now though," he said quickly, "don't you worry about that, I just miss him sometimes… There are thing that only a father can do, you know?"

"Yeah. My dad spilt up with my mom, when I was about 5 years old, and we never haven't seen him since…"

"That must have been harsh… C'mon. There's a place I want to show you."

I followed him, wondering if he would be silent again, but it didn't happen.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He asked.

"A younger one. His name's Mikey. How 'bout you?"

"I have a twin called Tyson. He went to a military school and he only ever home once a month. Spoiled is what I call him. I wanted to go to a Music School, which is cheaper than that freaking college of his - but he's the prodigal son, and my mom could only satisfy one of us, so all the money went to making little Tyson happy." He looked to the sky. "I never came here with anyone, except my father. It was like a secret between us two."

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"I don't know why, but I kind of trust you. Do you promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise." I said, happy because he trusted me so much.

We walked into a place where we could see a mansion, the high walls covered in ivy.

"Before we enter that mansion, I'd like to tell you something. I'm not a normal person. I can teleport myself, read people's minds, sometimes even control them and move objects with my mind. I know it looks hard to believe, but I'm telling you the truth, I swear. This mansion is a school for people like us."

"What do you mean with us?" I said, feeling insulted.

"Did you never notice that sometimes when you are walking through the corridors and no one notices you? Or when you accidently hit a person and that person looks back, looking for the person who hit him/her, but never looks directly to your eyes or you? You have the gift of invisibility, Gerard. And you can learn how to control it here."

"You think, you can come near me and say a bunch of lies about me, hoping that I was stupid enough to believe in them? I can't believe in this. I'm going home. I can't stand this. I knew this was just one more trick to make fun of me." I turned and stormed away, I was almost arriving the bridge when I heard it;

_Gerard, wait please._

"No! I'm not standing for this bullshit! Tell the others they can come out and laugh whatever they want. At least it would be in my face, and not at my back!" I yelled, turned around. But he wasn't there.

"Don't think that playing hide and seek is going to make me change my mind." I yelled again.

_I'm not hiding. I'm in your mind. I hoped that you would believe me. This was something I didn't want to do to you. Do you believe me now?_

"No."

_Okay, you leave me no more choices._

And, out of nowhere, he just appeared. I stared.

"Let's say that what you say about yourself is the truth.' I stammered, " How do I really know that I have powers?"

"Look at your hand, Gerard."

I bent my arm. It looked like my hand had been cut off. I could touch it, but I couldn't see it.

"How… How is this possible?"

"I told you that you couldn't control it yet." He said gently, "But you can learn that here. Come on - I want to show you the school." He started walking, but I was frozen, staring at my hand, stood in that same place. He came back to me, looked me in the eyes and, with a smile, muttered in a low tone; "Trust me" then he held my hand and we both appeared in front of the mansion.

"Did… I… just… get teleported?" I panted. I was now holding his hand really tightly.

"Yup. It's cool isn't it? Hum… you can let go of my hand now… You're hurting me."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. Thanks Frank. It was an unique experience."

For moments we were just stood there, smiling at each other.

"Aren't you going to show me around?" I whispered, pointing to the school/mansion.

"Of course." He said, laughing nervously.

I placed my hands in his shoulders "I don't know why _you're_ acting all nervous. Calm down, buddy."

He nodded, grinning, and started walking, until we arrived at a gate. There was a computer set into the metal, Frank flashed an ID at it and the huge gate opened.

We walked a bit, before arriving at a massive door; which I presumed was the entrance of the school.

"I swear I had my keys here." He muttered, rooting around inside his backpack. "AHA! Here they are." He inserted the keys in the door-lock and, with a little difficulty, he opened it.

"Frank! Oh my god, I was starting to think you were never going to turn up again! And you brought a friend. One of us, I suppose. What's your power?" A girl said, who approached us as soon as we entered.

"You have to talk slower, Cath. Gerard, this is Catherine, one of my best friends here. She can create objects with her mind. This is Gerard. He just found out he can be invisible."

"Wow! You have a wonderful power! Will you live here?" She said, making me look at Frank, confused.

"Hum… You see, students and teachers live here. I'm not registered here, so I can't live here yet, but I can go to the classes. Now, I'd like to show this place to Gerard, Cath. It was great to see you."

The girl said goodbye too and left us. And then Frank started showing me the school/mansion. It had four floors: two for classes and two other where the rooms and places to hang out were. It also had a beautiful, sprawling garden.

"What do people study here?"

"Well, there's different types of classes here, according to the powers you have. I have classes to control my mind, with people whose powers are similar to mine, like Cath. Then there's the Defence classes, that you have with student with very different type of powers. In my defence classes, there's a guy that can turn into water, in all its states, a boy that is super strong, a girl who's super-fast and another who can stop time. And there's still a class everyone sits together called "Reflection" - so we can use our power for the greater good, to try to make this world a better place to live, and never use our powers for the wrong reasons. And finally, we have classes like other teenager: Maths, Science, English, a foreign language of our choice and Sports." He turned to face me, "So now that the Grand Tour is finished, I'd like to ask you something; do you want to study here and be my roommate?"

"I'd like to... But I don't know if I can…"

"What do you mean? That you don't know if you have the permission to study here? Well, for those cases, the principal goes to the student's houses and talks with their parents, trying to convince them."

"Oh. Okay then. Would you come with me?"

He smiled and nodded affirmatively.

After we talked to the principal, Frank teleported us to my house.

"Mom? Are you here? There's someone who wants to talk with you…" I yelled.

I could hear her high heels growing closer, and then she was coming downstairs. My heart started to speed up and I started to breathe faster too.

_Relax. You'll see it'll turn out just fine._ I could hear Frank reassuring me, inside my head. Then he softly touched my hand. I looked back and whispered "Thank you" with a small smile.

"Could you call your other son as well?" The principal said, leaving me and my mom looking at her, a little shocked. How could she know that I have a brother and why did she wanted to talk to Mikey too?

When Mikey arrived, we went to the living-room, where the principal sat on a chair, Frank on a chair for one and me, my mom and Mikey sat on the big couch.

At the beginning, there was an awkward silence, but then my mom said "Who are you and what brings you here, with this boy too?" She cast Frank a dreadful look, making him look down.

_Don't worry. She's always like that to everyone she doesn't know._ I thought, in the hope he was listening, which he was. He looked at me and smiled shyly.

"My name's Stella and I'm the head-mistress of a school made for gifted children. This is Frank, a student of ours. He found Gerard in the high school where he used to study."

"Are you saying that my son is gifted?" My Mom asked, and I noticed a hint of pride in her voice.

"Yes, indeed. But that's not all. Your other son has the same luck. So, we are offering two scholarships for both of them. They will study and live in my school. My question is this: Will you allow your children to study in my school, and have a proper education, fitted in with their capacities?"

I turned to Mikey and whispered in his ear "I'll explain everything later. The place is awesome and you are going to love it."

He nodded and we both look at our mother.

"What do you think boys? Would you like to study in this school?"

We both showed the same huge smile nodded head quickly.

"Very well. You can sign them in. When will they go?" My mom asked, smiling.

"Whenever they want. But I advise you to wait a few days before coming. A warning: it is forbidden for the parents to enter the school grounds, but your children can visit you twice a month." She turned to me and Mikey now. "Would you leave me alone, so I can talk with your mother in private?"

Me, Frank and Mikey got up and quickly disappeared upstairs.

"Get in my room" I said, and they obeyed.

As soon as I closed the door, I hugged Frank. "Thank you," I said, making him smile. "Now, what's Mikey's power?"


	2. Back To Me

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own MCR and the surprise characters... WHYYY :'(?

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to handle three days without you, Frankie. Not in this living hell. Why can't you wait for me?"<p>

"Sorry Gee. But I've been pushing how long I can stay already, and if I don't go tomorrow, I can't go anymore… I'm so sorry for leaving you here, but I'm going tonight."

I just wanted to cry. In that last week, me and Frank had become real friends. It was going to be hard being alone again. I knew what the other kids were going to do to me. But I was going to survive. I had to.

"Okay… So, Friday at 4 o'clock, right?"

He smiled. "Fine…. I won't forget…"

"Neither will I."

We hugged, said our goodbyes and then parted ways.

"I'm home!" I yelled, as soon as I opened the door and got inside. "Is it anybody here? Mikey? Mom?"

I heard a guy's voice, but it was in another language.

"Show yourself, whoever you are…. Or… Or I'll call the cops!"

Again someone spoke, but it didn't sound like the same language as before. So that's when I remembered. "MICHAEL JAMES WAY! Come here right now and stop that!" I yelled.

I heard my brother walking down the stairs. When he was near me, he began to laugh; "Isn't it just great that I can talk all the languages in the world and that my voice can project itself to anywhere I want?"

I gave him a small punch in the arm "As long as you don't use it to scare fragile and weak brothers…"

"Fragile and weak? You? Don't make me laugh, Gerard. You can be invisible! I bet you can do more, but you just don't know it yet."

"The problem is that I can't control my power!"

"But that's why we're going to that school, isn't it? Don't worry, Artie, it'll all be fine."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALLING ME ARTIE!" I yelled, giving him several more punches in the arm. He was laughing and complaining at the same time. He always had this thing where he called me Artie, like Arthur, my middle name. "You don't like when I call you Jamie, do you?" I said, with a smile in my face.

I saw his smile turning into a poker face. Then he turned his back to me and went upstairs.

"Whatever, man. You started this." I said. He didn't returned and I could hear him slamming his bedroom's door.

I went to my bedroom as well. I sat on the secretary, put my headphones, tuned my iPod on and started to draw.

I don't know why I did it, but I started to draw Frank, in a super-hero suit. It was orange and covered his entire body, except for the head. On his chest, there was a "M" in white, inside a black triangle. After that, I finished up with a mask that covered his eyes and his nose. As title, I wrote "MController".

When I looked at the drawing and saw how awesome it was, I dialed Frank's phone number and called him.

"Hey Gee. What do you want?" He said, his voice cheerful.

"Hum I'd like to send something to you. Call me when you get my e-mail okay?"

"Okay."

I sent him the drawing. A minute later he called me.

"OH MY GOD GERARD! IT'S AMAZING! Thank you thank you thank you! How did you come up with this?"

"I don't know… It just popped in my head."

"Well, I think it's awesome. Oh man, thanks. But now I gotta hang up 'cause I still have a lot to do. See you in three days, Gee."

"Bye Frankie."

After he hung up, I took my clothes off, staying only with my boxers on and I went to bed.

The following day was awful. In school, everyone made fun of me. Everybody said that I was in love with Frank and called me all kinds of names to insult me.

But the worst part was on my way home. My mom couldn't go pick me up at school so I had to go by foot. In my way, I found a group of six boys who used to be with Frank when he was popular.

"What's up, Geetard? Why aren't you walking with _him_?" One of them said, making the other laugh.

"I bet there's photos of him all over the wall of your room, like a sanctuary in Frank's honor." Another said, making them laugh even more.

I turned my back to them and continued walking home. Until I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me turn in the opposite direction. Immediately after, I was punched.

"Someone said that you could walk away, gay?" He said, in a threatening tone, and then gave me a punch to the stomach, making me fall to my knees. Two boys joined him and started to kick me. At a certain point, my mouth tasted like blood and my vision started to blur. The pain was less intense and I just closed my eyes.

When I opened them again I saw three figures: two boys and one girl.

"He's waking up." One of them said

"Go call him. He must be worried." Said the girl.

My sight was still pretty blurred so I couldn't see the details of their faces. The only thing that stood out in one of the boys was a red mark in the left side of his face.

"How are you, Gee?" Someone said. That person was now sat next to me. That voice was familiar… Where have I heard it before? "Thanks. You were wonderful Katara." He said again. Frank!

"Where am I?" I said. I started to see normally. The girl had long brown hair and big blue eyes. In her neck, there was a necklace almost attached to her neck made of blue silk and, in the middle, there was a stone with what it seemed tribal markings.

One of the boys was tall, with long hair. In the left side of his face he had a gigantic scar that covered his eye and his ear. He had hazel narrowed eyes and he look like he could kick your ass.

The other boy was the shortest. Instead of hair, he had a enormous blue tattoo of an arrow that pointed down. He had a friendly and pacific look.

"You're in my room." Frank said. "I realized something wasn't right so, I teleported myself to you. Even when I got there, you were already asleep in the middle of the street, alone and covered in blood and bruised all over you body. So I brought you here. This is Katara. She can control water, I mean, bend water is the correct term. She also has healing power and so, she was the one who healed you. These are her friends; Zuko and Aang. Zuko can bend fire and Aang can bend the four elements, although where he's much better at just bending Air. There's one more girl, Toph, that can control the Earth and metal, but she's in classes right now."

"Please, don't make me go to that school again, Frankie. I want to come to here. Today. Before I end up dead." I pleaded, and felt my tears running down my face.

He looked to Aang and Zuko with a hesitating look. Then, he asked Aang if he could call the principal.

When he got out the bedroom, Frank smiled at Zuko and Katara "What's going on between you two?"

They blushed and looked at the floor. Me and Frank looked at each other and just started to laugh like maniacs.

"I don't need to read minds to know that you are in love with each other!" Frank said, trying to control his laughs.

They looked to each other and smiled, in a cute and gentle way.

I could tell they were going to kiss, when Aang appeared. It was pretty obvious that they knew that he also liked Katara, and they didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"She's not in the building. But I talked to the vice-principal and told him what happened. Outside here isn't a safe place anymore, Gerard. You and Frank are going to your house, pack your things up and leave. Tonight. Tell Mikey to do the same." He said, in a very calm and peaceful tone.

"Do you want to go right now? You look tired. Maybe you should get some rest." Frank said.

"I'll sleep when I get back." I said to him, sitting on the bed. I looked at Frank, and I noticed that he was smiling, but he was looking to my chest, not to my face. That's when I noticed I didn't have a t-shirt.

"Where the hell is my t-shirt?" I yelled, blushing.

"Gee, your shirt was covered in blood. Here, take one of mine. This is the biggest I've got, I think." Frank answered, giving one of his T-shirts.

I put it on and I immediately notice the strong perfume of Frank and that it was awfully tight and short.

"My god, Frankie! This is so tight!"

He let go a little giggle and said "Let's go?"

I nodded and he helped me getting up. He held my hand and we both appeared in my room.

"What do you want to take?"

"Everything. My clothes, posters, computer, my drawing, my shoes, my makeup and my scanner. Could you teleport to carry the things and come back?"

"Okay. What do you want to take first?"

"Hum… Take the computer first, then come back for the scanner and for what's closer to you, while I pack up with my clothes."

He grabbed the computer and vanished. I took my travel bag from my closet and started to put my clothes inside it.

"Gee, can you help me with the scanner?" Frank said, when he came back. I helped him holding that in a way that only one person could carry it.

This time, while he wasn't there, I went to Mikey's room. When I got in it, he looked at me and laughed.

"Why are you wearing that T-shirt? It's so tight!" He said, between laughs.

"Why are you so stupid? Pack you things up. We're leaving today. There's no time to explain. Who are you sharing your room with?"

"Hum… hold on…" He grabbed a paper and read it "Robert Bryar."

"Hey Frank! Come here please" I yelled, because I noticed that he was already back. When he was close to me and my brother I asked "Do you know someone named Robert Bryar?"

"Bob? Yes, he's awesome! He can hear noises that are miles away and also the smallest sounds, like whispers and heart beatings. Why are you asking?"

"Because he's going to be Mikey's roommate. Could you go meet him and tell him that Mikey's coming and that he needs to put his things in the room?"

"Sure. Come back in one minute."

"You better pack up quickly."

I went back to my room and put the last clothes in my bag.

"Gerard?" Mikey called. In his room was Frank, with a tall, skinny boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"This is Bob. He said he wanted to help Mikey. But I can't help both Gerard and Mikey. So I'll ask help to a friend of mine that can also teleport herself."

I turned to the boy and said "Hey, I'm Gerard and I can be invisible."

"I'm Robert, but you can call me Bob."

"Well, I'll let you pack up everything." And left Mikey with Bob, getting back to my room.

In a five minutes, I was ready to go.

"I'm ready Frank. Who was the girl you were talking about?"

"Her name's Charlotte, but everyone calls her Charley."

He grabbed my backpack and my bag for the shoes. I grabbed my suitcase and his hand. We appeared in the room of the mansion/school.

"Do you want to go back to your house?"

"Yeah, I need to leave a not to my mom."

When I got home I picked a piece of paper and wrote:

"_Mom,_

_Me and Mikey left. This wasn't a safe place for me anymore and it wasn't fair for Mikey to wait two more days._

_I'm not coming back. If you want me to be honest, I hate living here. I reminds me of… him._

_I also have to say you were a good mom, to both of us. I was bullied everyday and you knew it. What did you do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Mikey saw a friend die and you didn't even bother to take him to a doctor to see if he had some kind of trauma. I had to do it._

_I don't love you. I never did and I never will. Maybe, in a the future, I'll be able to forgive you and we'll be a normal family. Until there, I leave you this letter._

_Goodbye,_

_Gerard."_

I put the letter inside an envelope and there I wrote "Mom", leaving it in my bed.

I went to Mikey's room and he was ready to go too. We grabbed each other's hands and appeared in the school/mansion. This time I knew I wasn't coming back to that house. No. My old life had just finished. A new chapter was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Okay, if you don't know who Aang, Katara, Zuko and Toph are, THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR TO SEE SOME "AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER"? that show is awesome... I added them because when I was super bored and I didn't want to write more, I see some A:TLA... so this is kind of a thank you to them.  
>Hum okay... if you didn't guessed, I based this fanfic in "X-Men" (I'm kind of addicted to the "X-Men" movies...). In the next chapter, I'll tell you more about their powers and stuff like that. You are going to looove the third chapter (the real frerard is coming :D)<br>xoxo  
>Ariana :)<p> 


	3. Can't Stop

"Would you do something for me?"

"Of course. Anything you want." He replied, with a smile.

"Promise me that from now forward you won't read my mind without my permission."

"I promise."

I had been there for a week and I was loving it! I met loads of new people with amazing powers. In the mansion, my major companies were Frank, Mikey, Bob, Ray, a really nice boy that could fly, Michael Pedicone, whose power was to be whoever he wanted, and Aang and his friends.

During that week I found out that Frank's dad was like us. Mutants it's the correct name. He could see in the dark like it was daytime.

I also learned that we are like this because of a gene that was modified as the time passed by. This gene was given through the father which means that if I had a child, he/she would be a mutant as well, but if the mutant is a woman and they get pregnant of a non-mutant man, then the kid isn't a mutant; but if it was a boy, his children would be mutants.

Would this all mean that my dad was a mutant as I am? Finally I'd understand the mystery that involved my father since he disappeared.

With Frank's help, I decided to do a research about him. In the school's records there was no one with the name "Donald Way", so I just looked for the last name, "Way". BINGO! Thomas Way; born in New Jersey, 40 years old. It said he lived in New York now, with a woman called Susan. I wrote his number in a small piece of paper and put it in my pocket.

"Why don't you call him now?" asked Frank.

"Because this is something I need to discuss with Mikey… And I think I'm not ready for this yet…"

He grabbed my hand and said "Come. I want to show you something."

"Can we get out?" I said, when we left the mansion.

"Well, we're going to a zone that's still inside the limits of the mansion, so…"

He hadn't let go of my hand yet and we got into the woods. We got to a very green area, with blue and orange flowers, where there was not even a sound, like there was no life around but me, him and the nature. We sat down near the biggest tree that was there.

"My dad used to bring me here. He said that someday, when I'd come to study and live here, he'd be here for me and that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. In some way, what he said became true." He said.

"Shouldn't your brother be here as well?"

"Tyson? No, this is for nerds, for him. He has powers as well, but he prefers not using them and just being a "normal" person, like he says."

"Is he like you physically?"

"No, we're fake twins. Why?"

"Well, I wouldn't like to see a replica of you."

"Sorry, but I still don't understand."

"It's just that… you're so perfect in so many ways, that it wouldn't be right having someone just like you out there."

"You really think so, Gee?" He asked, getting closer to me.

"I'm sure of it." I said, and got so close to him that I could feel him breathing. He was looking right into my eyes; you can't imagine how sparkling and green they were at that moment. I got even closer. Now there was just a small space between our mouths. I was as nervous as he was. None of us wanted to give the first step, but we both wanted to do this so badly.

Without further hesitations, I put my hand in his face and I pushed him to me, making his lips touch mine, as I kissed him. He kissed me back. Our kisses were getting more and more intense. I passed my tongue on his lips, asking for permission, which he granted, letting our tongues involve in each other. Slowly, I lied on the grass and he put himself on top of me. His hands were now on my legs and mine on his back.

He started to kiss my neck, biting it and sucking it, making me almost moan, which I think gave him satisfaction.

His hands were going up, and he stopped at my crotch.

He unzipped my pants, revealing my huge boner. He looked at it, then at me and smiled.

"Do you want me to…?" He asked, pointing to my dick.

"Here?"

"Don't worry, baby. We won't get caught." He answered, taking my boxers off.

"Hey this isn't fair. You're totally dressed!" I protested.

He giggled and took off his shirt, revealing his tattooed chest and back.

"Fucking hell! You're fucking hot!"

I found it weird the fact of him having so many tattoos already, since we were both 17.

He got down and started to lick the tip of my hardened member, teasing me.

"Just fucking do it! Fucking tease!"

He put it in his mouth and started to pump up and down with his lips, first slowly, but soon he got faster and faster.

I was moaning his name, between curses, and I was doing it louder each time.

"Fr- Frank! I'm. going. To. Cu-" I had no time to end the sentence. My cum was already in his mouth. He just swallowed it.

I put my boxers and my pants on again and he lied down on my chest.

"Not fair! Now I'm the one who's shirtless and you're completely dressed!"

"Fine! I take my shirt off too." I said, while taking my t-shirt.

"Yay!" he yelled, and giggled "Hey Gee?"

"Hum?"

"I love you."

I just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"I know I sound a little precipitated, but it's true. I now know the right thing is to be with you. I don't want to be with any other girl… I only want to be with you and to be proud to say you're my boyfriend!"

Boyfriend? Would I be willing to forget those acts of bullying that he made me pass? How could I know that he wasn't using me?

No! This was a new Frank. He changed. I felt like I could trust him and that he truly loved me.

I kissed him, before saying "Hello, boyfriend" with a smile on my face.

He smiled, kissed me back and lied down on my chest, again.

Then we just stayed there, in the lawn, cuddling.

"Have you noticed that is already night?"

"Yeah… We should go back to the mansion, shouldn´t we?"

He stood up, dressed up and gave me my t-shirt that was near my feet. Then he helped me to stand up and, entwining his fingers in mine, we disappeared from those woods, coming back to the mansion.

"I'm so hungry! What about we go to the kitchen?"

He accepted and, still holding hands, we went to the kitchen.

I felt so many looks upon us, but that didn't make me low my head or let go of his hand. On the contrary, I gave a look that said "Yes, he is my boyfriend. Do you have any problem with that?"

Then I looked again to Frank and he had the most beautiful smile that I ever saw.

When we finished eating, we went to the living room to find Mikey, Ray, Bob and Pedicone.

"I knew it! I want my money back Bob! I won the bet!" said Mikey when they saw us.

"You made a bet about us?" I asked him, a little bit indignant.

He nodded excitedly, showing no shame "I knew it was only a matter of time before you two started dating! I saw in your eyes that you're crazy for each other. But these guys didn't believe me…"

I hit him in his head "You´re a child!" and I laughed.

"You have to be careful, those guys don´t stop talking about you two. I can hear them" whispered Bob.

"I can be small, but I can kick some serious asses! I already did it several times, on my popular times." Frank said, quite proud.

My smile faded and I looked down.

"Sorry… I wasn't talking about you honey…"

"I'm tired… I'm going to my room…"

I got up and went to my room. He was already there.

"I'm so sorry I mentioned that… You know I regret all those years I bullied you, don't you?"

"I know that Frank. But this isn't just about me, can't you see that? I just don't like that bully and aggressive attitude of yours… I fell in love for this cute and nice boy who once was pretty different. I know you've changed. But there's some things that aren't changed easily and you have something within you, something really dark that you can't control yet."

He looked to his feet and said in a low tone "You know, to love someone you have to love their good side, but also the bad one. I did that for you and I was hoping you did the same…"

I gave him a little peck and said "I can help you Frank. I'm here for the better and for the worst. I will never leave you. I love you." I felt good saying those three final words. Like he said before, it was right being with him.

"I love you too." He replied, smiling shyly and yawning.

I got up and pulled my bed until it was attached to his.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

There are no reasons for our beds to be split up, now is it?"

Then I got into the bed and he did the same, so I laid my head in his chest, which was now bare.

"You're gorgeous. I'm super in love with you. Sleep well sugar."

"You too." He answered, kissing the top of my head.

When I woke up, he was still asleep. I got up and went to a corner of the room. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. When I opened them and looked in the mirror, I didn't see my reflection. I made it. I could finally control my power.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank Dannie for doing the grammar checking and Marta, for helping me doing the translation from Portuguese. I also want to thank to the readers. You make this happen. You give me more excitement to write this fic.<strong>


End file.
